


The Black Sister’s Pet

by Tiny_Lez



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27241099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiny_Lez/pseuds/Tiny_Lez
Summary: Calsita Eileen Slytherin-Prince was thrown into a different universe. In that universe Voldemort won and has taken over Hogwarts, but that’s not the only thing that is different. Narcissa Black and Bellatrix Black are secret lovers until Calsita stumbles upon them. What happens when they find out she isn’t who she says see’s been does Tom Riddle (or knows as Marovlo) and Severus step up to be her parents? Is that the only thing that’s going to change to in her life or are things going to heat up between her and the Black sisters?
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/ Narcissa Black Malfoy/ Original Character, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter, Tom Riddle | Voldemort/Severus Snape
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter I only own my Oc this fic will involve incest so if you don’t like it don’t read. 

Calista Eileen Slytherin-Prince was 17 years old when her whole world was thrown upside down 

“Father what’s going on!” Calista shouted as she heard lots of fighting and banging. Severus ran into the room

“He is here” Severus ran to his daughter and husband.

“Dad! Who is here?” Calista asked, getting here wand ready. Dumbledore stormed the place throwing spell towards the trio, Severus jumped in front of the killing curse that was aimed at his daughter. 

“DAD!” Calista screamed tears rushing down her face, Tom turned to his daughter 

“Just remember we loved you and I hope you find me!” Tom said as he cast a few spells on her and shoved her through a portal while his back was turned, he didn’t see the bright green curse that was aiming for his back 

“FATHER BEHIND YOU!” Calista screamed but it was too late. The last thing she saw before her world went black was her father crumbling to the ground. Karma also formally known as Calista sat up in bed with a gasp, she seemed to be getting these dreams. A lot more often, Karma looked outside the window and the sun was coming up. She knew she wasn’t going to get back to sleep anytime soon, she sighed and climbed out of bed and made her way to her private bathroom for a quick shower and dressed in a long grey turtleneck and ripped jeans and black ankle boots she was walking down to the kitchen to get herself some black coffee 

“Can’t sleep either?” A voice asked startling her she turned quickly 

“Bellatrix” Karma said putting her hand over her heart 

“You startled me” Karma frowned 

“I noticed” Bellatrix mused with a raised eyebrow 

“So why are you up this early?” Bellatrix asked Karma sighed as she sat down. 

“Can you tell the difference between dreams and memories?” Karma asked as Voldemort, Severus and Narcissa joined them 

“Usually memories feel more real” Voldemort or well Marvolo replied Karma looked between the two and then quickly looked away a light blush covering her cheeks 

“Can I have a look? I might be able to help” Marvolo offered, Karma was hesitant but nodded. 

“Legitimatise” Marvolo whispered and she was thrown into the dream she had this morning and a few others, once they both came back to reality, he started waving his wand saying spells in parseltongue. A scream tore through her throat as she held her head it felt like it was going to explode, she squeezed her eyes shut and started to change she grew a little taller her hair grew longer and went black her cheek bones became sharp and her nose shrunk when she opened her eyes one was black and the other red. Everyone gasped, she looked like a mix of Severus Snape and Marvolo, everyone looked at the two of them and back at Karma. The latter looked up at her fathers.

“Why does she look like you?” Bella said standing up and getting close to Karma’s face to investigate her. 

“She is from an alternate universe” Marvolo replied Bellatrix looked at him. 

“And you and him?” Bella cackled 

“So, are you both going to co-parent now that you know she’s yours from another universe?” Narcissa asked coming into the convocation 

“I think that is a conversation between myself and Severus” Marvolo said warningly the Black sisters’ eyes went wide and Karma smirked 

“My name isn’t Karma by the way” Karma… Calista said, 

“What is it?” Narcissa asked 

“Calista Eileen Slytherin-Prince, but I usually only get Slytherin or Prince. I only ever had both when I did something wrong or it was important and official business. Not that I got into trouble a lot” Calista shrugged, 

“So is your name going to be changed before we get back to Hogwarts?” Bellatrix asked 

“That is up to the Headmaster” Calista said with a shrug as she finished her coffee, now that she was back in her really body and really memories she felt much better she knew something wasn’t right, but now, now she had to see her fathers every day and they weren’t even her fathers and or together. After breakfast everyone parted their ways, Severus and Marvolo went to go have a private conversation about what they just found out. Narcissa and Bellatrix went off somewhere together, Calista had an inkling on what they got up to and she wonders if that’s why they weren’t with their husbands in this universe, but Harry is with Lucius and they have daughter Calista’s age and Rodolphus died in battle. Calista was walking around the Manor in a new light now she was who she was meant to be. She was walking past an open door when she heard moans and she couldn’t help but peak inside. Narcissa was on her back completely naked her chest rapidly going up and down while Bellatrix was between her sisters’ legs, lapping her up, Bella felt eyes on her and looked up and locked eyes with Calista. The younger girls’ eyes went wide and she couldn’t help but gasp quietly and lick her lips at the sight of Narcissa’s juices all over Bellatrix’s mouth and chin. She went to step forward but blinked and blushed and turned around and started walking away very flustered. 

“There you are!” Renè Potter-Malfoy grinned bounding up to her 

“Renè” Calista said blinking 

“You seem flustered, okay?” Her best friend asked 

“Fine” Calista said shaking off what she just witnesses, 

“So, I was thinking” Renè Potter smirked as she shoved the younger girl up against a wall causing her to moan. 

“W-what are you going out parents could walk by any minute” Calista said cheeks red and eyes wide and dilated, 

“They are busy having a private meeting. about you actually about what they found this morning… Calista Slytherin-Prince.” Renè smirked, 

“Oh, really Potter” Calista replied back huskily saying her last name, Renè wrapped her hand around the black head girls’ neck 

“It’s Potter-Malfoy” Renè growled Calista smirked she always knew it riled up her best friend and occasional fuck. Renè gripped her neck tighter and pulled her into a hot searing kiss not knowing the Black sisters overheard everything and whereby the door watching the scene unfolded 

“I’ve always wanted to fuck you in one of these hallways, wondering when someone could walk in on us at any moment” Renè whispered in Calista ear as she ran a hand down the girl’s body and in her jeans 

“God you are drenched Calista” Renè moaned Calista just moaned in response Renè picked Calista up with her other arms and Calista instantly wrapped her legs around the blonde girl’s waist all without stopped what was going on in her pants, 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck” Calista panted biting her lip she knew and could feel the Black sisters watching her and could smell the arousal between their legs and René’s Calista was close and Renè knew the younger girl was close and moved the turtle neck and bit down hard causing her to bleed, Calista opened her eyes and locked them with both Bellatrix and Narcissa and it sent her over the edge she had to cover her mouth from screaming and letting their father’s know what was happening once she calmed down she slumped into Renè’s arms. 

“God you’re such a freak sometimes” Renè laughed as Calista smirked and sucked her juices off the blonde's fingers. 

“Say’s you” Calista smirked and waved her hand and she was instantly cleaned up 

“Oh please. If only your fathers…” Renè said, stopping and pursing her lips causing the other girl to smirk. Calista could feel the other four adults coming around the corner Renè did not, 

“Know about the time, you were begging me to fuck you after I just finished cutting you with a knife you where dripping” Renè smirked, Calista grabbed the girl by the throat and smashed her into a wall 

“If I remember you only did that because The Dark Lord pissed you off and you needed to take it out on someone else, how would he feel knowing that it was his daughter you took it out on” Calista said smugly. 

“Remember Potter I may be submissive in the bedroom but out of it I’m in charge” Calista snarled 

“If you want to play this game, I bet your father’ would love to hear about all the times you’ve begged me to fuck you senseless with your wand” Calista smirked stepping back, Renè growled 

“Oh, please what about the time I fucked you in the meeting no one had any idea what was happening, you soaked the chair” Renè smirked back 

“And or the time I had to vent over Professor Black’s desk at school fucking you in the arse with one of the many trinkets in her classroom. And or the other time I fucked you up against window just above where our fathers and the Black sisters were eating lunch.” Renè hissed 

“Oh, but dear you forgot about the time you begged me to fuck you with your father’s cane with both ends until you bled” Calista darkly chuckled 

“Enough!” Marvolo roared Renè gasped and Calista smirked 

“You knew they were there” Renè growled in embarrassment, Calista just smirked in response 

“You don’t ever play a game with a Slytherin-Prince and win… Potter” Calista husked 

“It is Potter-Malfoy” Renè growled, they knew they would get over this fight… not that it really was a fight to start with soon, they did this on purpose rile, each other up just to see who would snap first. 

“We should be going my Lord I think we need to speak with our daughter” Lucius said and looked down at this daughter who looked embarrassed 

“I bet she gets it from you” Calista smirked 

“Calista enough” Severus replied, the black head girl sent a small glare towards her dad? Who just raised their eyebrow in response? 

“You are not…” Calista started 

“Actually, he is. We are your father’s; we might not be biologically your fathers from this universe but other me asked you to do find me. And you did so it is our duty to take care do you as our own” Marvolo said stepping toward his daughter and tipping her chin with his wand

“Is that understood” Marvolo said 

“Yes father” Calista said obediently looking her father in the eye 

“Good” Marvolo replied, 

“Your Hogwarts letter will be arriving in the mail within the next few days. We will meet with the Potter-Malfoy’s at Diagon Alley and get your school supplies' ' Marvolo replied Calista just nodded in response not breaking eye contact with him. 

“Now go. Both of you. We still have much to discuss” Marvolo said looking between the two girls and both walked off towards Calista’s bedroom. 

“Come Lucius, Harry” Marvolo said and turned around 

“You too Bellatrix and Narcissa we have to discuss this year” Marvolo said turning back towards the meeting room everyone followed behind them 

“They were there the whole time we were fucking” hissed Renè. Calista blushed a little 

“You knew, what… is that why you were so flustered what did you see?” Renè asked with wide eyes. Calista refused to look her in the eye

“Oh my god I knew it!” Renè said

“Shh!” Calista hissed 

“I always knew something was up with them” Renè said smugly 

“If they knew you are talking about it” Calista sighed 

“I just. I can’t believe it!” Renè said making a bigger deal out of it then needed. Calista rolled her eyes, 

“Renè can we just drop it” Calista said snapping and a small blushed covered her face it took Renè a few seconds because she realised why Calista was snapping 

“Oh my god! You have the hots for both of them!” Renè squealed 

“Shut it” Calista snarled 

“Do they know? Wait no you would know if they did… or would you! Omg what if they liked you back! And wow that would be really hot” Renè said blinking and started fanning herself 

“You sandwich between the Black sisters I’m kind of jealous” Renè said 

“I’m not sleeping with them” Calista hissed 

“Yet” Renè teased

“We have to find out if they know you like them or if they like you back!” Renè said with a wicked grin 

“What am I getting myself into?” Calista sighed roughly half an hour later they got summoned by a house elf for lunch. 

“So, are you two a thing?” Renè asked the Black sisters bluntly Calista choked on her drunk and blushed scarlet red, servers looked at her curiously and went into her mind and saw what Calista stumbled upon earlier she threw Severus out harshly and his chair scraped against the floor. 

“Pinky” Calista called she bent and whispered 

“Tequila sunrises and keep them coming” 

Pinky snapped her fingers and Calista sighed and skulled first drink in one gulp and it refilled automatically, 

“Pace yourself” Marvolo hissed in parseltongue Calista looked at him and he raise his eyebrow 

“I can smell the tequila. We have a strong sense of smell if you haven’t noticed” Marvolo hissed, Calista nodded her head and took slow sips 

“Renè” Harry hissed bring the conversation back to what was asked 

“What we are all thinking it” Renè shrugged 

“It’s none of our business” Lucius added, although he always did suspect that the bond between the two was a lot deeper than they showed, and Calista’s reaction to them as of late… he wonders. 

“You should keep your nose out of other people’s business” said Narcissa darkly 

“And maybe you should close a door and put up silencing charms if you’re going to fuck each other’s brains out you don’t know who could be watching or listening” Renè replied, Calista kept her mask in place. Severus kept an eye on her slightly amused. Bellatrix snarled 

“Renè Lily Potter-Malfoy! That is enough!” Harry growled, 

“You okay Calista” Severus asked amused 

“Yes, dad I’m fine” Calista replied with a raised eyebrow. 

“Enough you two” Marvolo muttered, 

“But dad” Renè said looking at Harry 

“But nothing young lady you keep going and you will be grounded” Harry said sternly. Renè glared at Harry and went back to eating while Calista was on her fourth 

“Why do I have a feeling you’re not drinking orange juice” Lucius commented, Calista cheeks went a light pink as she cleared her throat 

“That’s because she isn’t” Renè muttered Lucius looked at his daughter with a raised eyebrow 

“We sneak out to go to muggle night clubs. She would be drinking a muggle drink called Tequila Sunrise,” Renè said. Calista rolled her eyes at her friend of course she would rat them out while she is sulking 

“You go to muggle nightclubs” Lucius said Renè blinked realising what she just did. 

“Yes” Renè shrugged like it’s no big deal 

“How do you get in? you need to be twenty one” Harry asked 

“Fake ID’s obviously” Renè replied Calista sighed as she continued to drink, she guessed she should’ve grateful that the conversation has gotten off of the Black sister’s talking about them she risked sending them a side glance Severus cleared his throat and Calista flushed again and looked at her father 

“May I be excused?” Calista asked 

“No, you haven't finished eating,” Marvolo nodded at the girl’s salad and pasta. Calista quickly ate the rest of her food and had another five drinks. She should really slow down. She was starting to feel it. 

“I did tell you pace yourself” Marvolo hissed amused 

“Shh” Calista replied in a hiss everyone at the table looked at her, 

“She is tipsy” Renè said amused 

“Am not” Calista said in English Narcissa raised her eyebrow in amusement 

“Go” Marvolo chuckled, and Calista stumbled to her feet and cleared her throat. 

“Excuse me” Calista said slowly, trying not to stumble on her words. She quickly but carefully made her way out of the room 

“You don’t have a problem with her being drunk?” Harry asked 

“I do, but her hangover later when she crashes will be punishment enough” Marvolo replied amused. The Potter-Malfoy’s left shortly after lunch, Marvolo and Severus went their separate ways Marvolo to his office and Severus to the lab, the Black sisters retired to their shared quarters. But stopped to see how Calista was doing along the way, the knocked on her door 

“Come in” Calista called and Narcissa opened the door, Calista was sitting on her couch that’s beside the fire with what they assumed was another drink

“Still drinking I see” Narcissa commented 

“Mmhmm” Calista nodded not trusting her words 

“May we talk about what you saw earlier” Narcissa replied, Calista eyes went dark and her breathing uneven she gulped 

“W-we don’t have to” Calista said in a raspy tone and cleared her throat cheeks going pink 

“You liked what you saw,” Bellatrix commented. Calista refused to looked her in eye 

“I-I don’t know what you are talking about,” Calista said looking up through her lashes, Bellatrix gasped a little and Narcissa visibly gulped, Calista bit her lip. 

“God what are we going to do with you” Bella sighed 

“I can think of many things,” Calista said bravely. The Black sisters' eyes snapped to the young girl in front of them.

“Fuck” Bellatrix whispered and gripped to the arm chair a smirk play itself on Calista’s lips 

“That’s exactly one of the things we could be doing” Calista whispered huskily. 

“Cal” Narcissa said raspily 

“Yes” Calista said innocently as both of the older women were trying to get their breathing under control, all they wanted to do was shove the girl on the bed and have their way with her. 

“You… we,” Narcissa stumbled over her words 

“Funny how little me has such an effect on the both of you,” Calista said standing. She walked towards the them an extra sway in her hips, she felt very brave atm thanks to the alcohol in her system 

“I know you want to fuck me, I’ve seen it” Calista said licking her lips as she looked at Bella’s lips. 

“You want to know what I taste like, what I sound like when I beg for you to fuck me harder” Calista whispered Bellatrix grabbed the girl by the hips and crashed their lips together, Calista moaned loudly as they battled for dominance Calista submitting easily. They broke apart panting 

“Fuck” Bellatrix whispered again gulping god the things she wanted to do to her, but she couldn’t not while she is intoxicated. 

“Find us when you’re sober” Bellatrix panted as she got up to leave the room, Calista stood there panting, Narcissa pouted as she didn’t get a turn and Calista noticed and straddled her before she could stand up, 

“I didn’t forget about you” Calista whispered as she bit Narcissa’s bottom lip and then licked it. Narcissa moaned as she gripped onto the girl’s hips Calista tangled her fingers into Narcissa’s hair as she pulled her into a rough kiss much like Bellatrix’s 

“Calista” Narcissa moaned when they parted Calista could hear Bellatrix deep breathing from where she was standing, 

“You don’t have to leave” Calista said 

“Yes, we do, you’re intoxicated, and we do not wish for our first time to be with you when you're drunk.” Narcissa said as Calista climbed off her with a pout. 

“Fine, guess I’ll just do it myself then” Calista smirked both women stopped in the tracks and looked at the black haired girl 

“You can watch it if you like” Calista teased. 

“If we do, we wouldn’t be able to stop ourselves from touching you. So, we are going” Bellatrix said and walked out of the room, Narcissa following her. Calista sighed as she laid down on her bed groaning. God she was so horny right now, a shower is what she needed right now so she walked into her bathroom for a cold shower, and to help relieve some of the pressure that was building up in her lower belly. After her cold shower she went for a nap but not before drinking two big glasses of water and taking a hungover potion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Same disclaimer as chapter 1**

Calista woke surprisingly early and no hangover, she knew her father was expecting her to have one so she couldn’t help but feel a little smug… thinking about her father she couldn’t help but frown and curl up into a ball. She misses her father and her dad, she misses the pranks they would play on each other, the teasing, her climbing into their bed and just cuddling. She misses those voices, yes even though her “father and dad” are in this universe it’s not them. They will never be. Then before she was in tears they just kept falling down her face, quiet sobs wracked her body as she cried quietly so no one would hear her. She is a Slytherin-Prince and they don’t cry; an hour has passed, and she thought she better get out of bed, wiping her face and having a quick shower she decided something simple today. She threw her into a messy bun on top of her head and picked out a dark grey set of short sports pants and a grey jumper, and a pair of pride vans. She didn’t even bother with make-up, she walked downstairs and saw her new fathers and the Blacks sisters sitting at the table having their morning coffee, 

“Good Morning” Marvolo smiled 

“Nothing good about it” Calista muttered as she sat down, when she did her usual black coffee appeared before her 

“Hungover, are we?” Marvolo asked with a slight delight in his voice, he didn’t want to seem sadistic, but it would teach her for drinking too much for no reason.

“No, I took a hangover potion before bed, I’m not stupid I keep them in my bedside table” Calista huffed, she wasn’t in the mood today. She just wanted to go back to bed and curl up and cry, god she was so pathetic, the Black sisters eyed her wondering if she was upset about last night and Calista could feel it 

“I’m not if that’s what you are wondering” Calista said looking at them with a slightly annoyed look, they blushed and looked away Marvolo looked at them with interest 

“Not… What?” He asked curiously it in fact wasn’t his business, but he couldn’t help but ask.

“Nothing” Calista snapped, Marvolo looked shocked and frowned. Calista hardly ever snapped at them even before when she was Karma, something must be really wrong for her to snap at him no one ever snapped at The Dark Lord.

“Is everything okay?” Severus asked, now noticing her eyes, she looked like she had been crying not that he was going to say that out loud, he really didn’t want to piss her off and or embarrass her anymore then she already feels.

“I’m fine” Calista glared at the man. Pinky popped in before anyone else could talk, 

“What would everyone be having for breakfast?” The house elf asked 

“I’ll have toast with Avocado, with a poached egg, feta cheese topped with hollandaise sauce, with bacon and some sausage on the side please” ordered

“With an apple juice” Calista added, everyone made their own order and the elf popped away. 

“Are you sure you’re alright? I know we may not be your actual father’s, but you can come to us” Marvolo said it hurt him knowing that she was sad and hurting, for some reason he had an urge to take care of her, knowing that she belonged to another him. He wanted to hold her and tell her it was okay, but he doubted that’s what she wanted right now 

“I am fine” Calista hissed 

“Okay.” Marvolo replied simply dropping the conversation. Calista looked down at her food suddenly not hungry but if she didn’t eat then they would force questions out of her. She ate without really tasting the food and excused herself as soon as she finished, Marvolo let her go. Calista wandered into the backyard where she stumbled across a forest path a few years ago, since then it has been her favourite place to go for a hike and or just a simple walk to clear her head. At the end of the trial was a waterfall, the sound instantly soothing her, her whole body relaxed as she sunk down on the ground leaning against a tree. She closed her eyes and leant her head back letting the smells and sounds around her calm her, she didn’t know how long she spent there until she heard two sets of footsteps and two people sitting each side of her, she knew it was her ‘fathers’ she could sense their magic.

“Calista, we know you are upset and hurting please talk to us” Marvolo said quietly, as he rubbed the girls back, that’s all it took for her to break down. 

“I miss them so much” Calista sobbed she really wasn’t expecting to break down and cry in all honesty she didn’t **want** to be crying, she felt so weak that she was crying in front of them.

“I watched them die, and I know if I go back, I will die too, I wouldn’t have anyone there anyway. Dumbledore, The Order and The Ministry saw to that. He was expecting them to come at us, we didn’t know when, where, or how. So, the fact that he managed to get us while we were in the safety of our own home. I want to return but I don’t know what I would find, I don’t know how long it has been since I have been there I don’t know if time works differently” Calista replied quietly a few tears still falling down her face.

“I miss the way we would all prank each other, I miss the way father and dad teased each other to see who can make the other blush the most in one day. I miss the way we would just lay in bed and cuddle for hours. I miss the sound of their voices, I miss dad attempting to teach me portions and failing miserably because I’m horrible at it, I miss me and father duelling. I just miss their smell” Calista cried as the two held onto her. 

“I miss them so much” Calista cried so brokenly 

“I know, and you are allowed to, and we will never replace you fathers and we will never try to. But if you ever want us to be we can, we may not be them, but we care deeply for you, some part of us knows that you belong to us even if you are from a different universe, we care deeply about you even before we found out who you really are. We will never ask you to replace them as your fathers, but we would like to be yours if you let us, I know you have already taken to calling me and Marvolo father and dad and it brings us so much joy when you do. We love you Calista, and we hope that one day you can actually see us as your parents” Severus said quietly as he too was rubbing the young girls back. 

“I know you will never try to replace them; I have my memories back from being there but I also have the memories from being here and I can see the difference between the four of you, but you are similar also in some ways.” Calista sniffed 

“You take all the time you need okay?” Marvolo whispered, it really broke his heart seeing the young girl like this. 

“Come let’s go have our lunch,” Severus said after a while of just sitting there it was going to be a late lunch but neither cared. 

“Okay” Calista sniffled and stood up as they all walked back to the Manson together. Narcissa and Bellatrix meet them in the dining room for their late lunch which happened to be Shrimp fettuccine, with roasted bell pepper sauce. 

“May we steal Calista for a bit?” Bellatrix asked Marvolo nodded, Calista walked off the Narcissa and Bellatrix they went into their private quarters Calista quirked an eyebrow 

“My, my if I knew me being upset would lead me into your private quarters, I would have done it a while ago” Calista teased, 

“We wanted to make sure you were okay” Narcissa said Calista mood instantly changed from plateful to annoyed 

“I’m fine.” Calista said with a roll to her eyes, by the way everyone is acting it’s like they haven’t seen someone cry before.

“And we know that, and we know you said it wasn’t from last night” Narcissa started Calista rolled her eyes as she pushed the blonde onto the closet seat and grabbed Narcissa’s hair yanking her forward so their lips clashed together, Calista dominated the kiss until Narcissa caught on and made the younger girl surrender. Bellatrix’s breath hitched as she watched the scene in front of her, her undergarments getting soaked straight away, she couldn’t help but gulp, when the two pulled apart to breath Calista was looking smug 

“Does that look like I was upset from last night” Calista asked licking her lips just to taste Narcissa again, Calista wasn’t expecting herself to do that, she surprised herself in all honesty.

“No” Narcissa said breathless 

“Good” Calista smirked she then looked over her shoulder at the eldest Black sister and smirked 

“You okay over there Bellatrix” Calista asked seductively 

“Yes, my dear” Bellatrix purred and licked her lips as she stalked towards the girl whose breath hitch instantly. Bellatrix lent over her lips close to the black haired girls, and Calista gulped, she leant forward ever so slightly but Bellatrix smirked and lent backwards 

“Uh-huh-ah” Bellatrix murmured 

“I don’t think so” she whispered, Calista whined a little wanting to kiss those dark red plump lips, 

“You have to ask nicely” Bella husked Calista gulped again and opened her mouth 

“Please” she rasped 

“Please what?” Bellatrix purred 

“Please… please,” Calista whispered and then a wicked idea came into her head and she smirked causing the older brunette to narrow her eyes, Calista looked up at her through her lashes slightly apart, eyes dark and dilated with lust. Her breath was sharp and harsh 

“Please Daddy” Calista begged ever so innocently. Both Narcissa and Bellatrix gasped, Narcissa grabbed hold of the young girls’ hips while Bellatrix lunges forward crashing their lips together instantly dominating her, eliciting a deep moan from the younger girl. She wasn’t expecting this reaction and she does not regret it. She will have to remember this, she felt Narcissa’s hips grinding into hers causing her to moan again. She ended more friction and she needed it now, she started grinding her hips to match Narcissa, they were practically dry humping while her and Bellatrix was still making out, the two pulled apart to take a breather but Calista and Narcissa continued to grind their hips causing both to close their eyes and moan. Calista bit her lip as her breath became sharper 

“Please” she begged and god both women nearly went through, but they were interrupted they all sprung apart, and tried to calm down their racing hearts before they called enter. Marvolo and Severus entered the room with grace and Calista had to stop the blush from spreading on her cheeks while nearly being caught at their activities she didn’t know why but she was so drawn to the two sisters and she knew the both felt the same about her. If she was to go by what they were just doing. 

“I was wondering if Calista was up for a duel?” Marvolo asked, the latter eyes lit up in excitement ready to show of her proper skills and tricks she knew there would be spells they wouldn’t know of that she invented and hasn’t used yet 

“Yes” Calista said standing up, they walked outside, and Calista pulled of her hoodie leaving her in a dark grey sports bra to match her pants, she noticed the Black sisters react as they saw her flex and saw her abs and muscle no one, she couldn’t help but smirk. They did their stance and started firing Calista had so much grace to her as she dodged and threw spells towards her other father. Who barley dogged some and got his shield up on time. She was very quick on her feet and firing off spells and she isn’t even panting yet or broken a sweat, the dance continues until Calista fired a non-verbal spell towards him and his eyes went wide as he was thrown across the yard his breathing leaving him as he hit the ground hard. Severus eyes went wide and Calista smiled 

“Don’t worry it only last a few minutes” Calista said and true to her word Marvolo stood up like he wasn’t just knocked to the ground 

“What was that?” Marvolo asked as he came to join the group, 

“A spell I invented in my universe. Glad it still works in this one” Calista shrugged as she twirled her wand pursing her lips

“You’re not going to tell me what it is are you?” Marvolo asked Calista shook her head in amusement 

“I do need to keep some secrets; I never told my other father either if that makes you feel better” Calista smirked 

“For some reason it does” Marvolo nodded as he rubbed his chest, whatever that spell was it left his chest aching 

“The aching will go away soon” Calista nodded, Marvolo just nodded 

“My turn” Severus said 

“You want to duel me even though you just witnessed me throw The Dark Lord on the other side of the yard?” Calista asked with a quirked eyebrow 

“No, I want to see how ‘horrible’ you really are at potions, you were doing very well at school” Severus replied. Calista was actually excited to go into her last year of Hogwarts, she was going to miss it but she knew she could always visit during the school days since her father was Headmaster, her dad was Deputy and still Head of Slytherin and the potions master, and if things continued to go how they are with the Black Sisters then she would have them to see at Hogwarts. Thinking about the Black sisters she again couldn’t help to wander why she is so drawn to them she will have to have a look in the Library later, 

“Okay fine, but I am warning you I did blow up dad’s lab on more than one occasion, and it was the easiest potion to make, I was apparently worse than both Neville Longbottom and Seamus Finnegan put together,” Calista shrugged, 

“I’m willing to risk it,” Severus said as he started walking to his labs Calista ran to catch up with him. True to her word she blew up the lab and shook the whole house. They waved their hands and coughed to get rid of the smoke 

“I warned you” Calista commented once Severus had his lab back to normal. 

“How is it that you are my child and horrible at potions” Severus sighed 

“Dad said the same thing, in the exact same tone” Calista laughed, a watery laugh. Severus put his hand on her shoulder, and Calista lent into him briefly. When they heard the door, open Calista pulled away from him. 

“The whole Manson shook, is everyone okay?” Marvolo asked with slight worry in his tone not that he would admit that out loud of course.

“Yes, we are fine, Calista wasn't downplaying how bad she really is” Severus replied Calista smiled weakly 

“If you didn’t look like your father, I honestly wouldn’t think you were his” Marvolo said shaking his head. Again, Calista was thrown into an old memory 

“Father said the same thing,” Calista said with a sigh, she guessed they were similar in more ways than she thought. It just made her heartache even more, 

“I can only guess it was Severus who carried?” Marvolo asked. Calista nodded 

“He… he was… I was…” Calista stuttered over her words as tears slipped down her fast 

“Dad was expecting I was going to get a baby brother or sister, he was going to tell father that night but…” Calista shuffled 

“He never got the chance” Marvolo sighed Severus stiffened, he was pregnant well not him exactly but the other him and both him and their unborn child died, both Marvolo and Calista saw how it was affecting Severus 

“I’m sorry” Calista whispered reaching out to Severus

“For what?” Severus frowned 

“I guess it’s hard to hear about your other selves and not be able to feel something from it” Calista said quietly. 

“Yes and no, we love hearing about our other selves it just hurts us that you’re so sad” Marvolo replied, 

“I know” Calista sighed. 

“May I go to the library, there something I need to check out?” Calista said suddenly changing the subject 

“Of course, anything I can help with?” Marvolo asked 

“Know anything about soul bonds?” Calista asked Marvolo and Severus blinked 

“Do you have a soul bond with someone?” Severus replied shocked 

“I think so I’m not one hundred percent sure I just want to read up on it before I jump to conclusions” Calista said 

“You aren’t going to tell us who, are you? Severus asked. Marvolo had an inkling but he wasn’t sure and didn’t want to jump to conclusions. 

“Not until I have answers” Calista commented.

“It’s not René?” Severus asked he didn’t mind the girl in all honesty, but she really hoped it wasn’t her. She was. Malfoy and a Potter she couldn’t be anymore arrogant if she tried, much like her older brother.

“No… we just use each other if we have an itch to scratch when we can’t itch it ourselves” Calista shrugged 

“That was too much information” Severus muttered causing Calista to laugh 

“You asked,” Calista teased as she walked out of the room but not before catching the brief kiss between the two men. When did that happen, she wondered, have they always been secretly dating? Or was it something new because they found out about her. By the looks of how cosy they are with each other they have been together for a while.

Calista made her way to the Slytherin library hoping to find the book, she remembers reading it somewhere she just can’t remember what book. She spent the rest of the afternoon and most of the night, trying to find it and no such luck. She spent the next few days looking, meanwhile her Hogwarts letter turned up and she took a break so they could meet with the Potter-Malfoy’s. It has been a few weeks since she has seen her best friend and that’s **only** because she had been grounded, she saw Harry and or Lucius on the occasion coming to talk to her father but never René. 

“Having fun being grounded?” Calista laughed when she met up with her best friend 

“No. It’s so boring” René complained 

“Have you learnt your lesson?” Marvolo asked 

“Yes” René muttered as she looked over at Narcissa and Bellatrix 

“I’m sorry for being rude and asking inappropriate questions” René said 

“It’s fine just don’t do it again” Narcissa replied, 

“I won’t. I promise” René said, Narcissa just nodded her head in response. 

“So, anything you need to tell me” René whispered, Calista went bright pink. 

“Nothing to tell” Calista lied 

“Liar” René smirked 

“Father while you and dad get my school supplies can I go into Flourish and Blotts I can’t seem to find the book in our personal library” Calista asked 

“You won’t find it in there, try the shop in Knockturn alley Bellatrix and Narcissa will go with you” Marvolo replied 

“Book? On what?” Lucius asked 

“Soul bonds” Calista replied, she noticed the Black sisters react but not enough for the others to notice 

“You have a soul bond!” René shouted 

“Be quiet” Calista hissed looking around making sure no one heard, when she noticed no one did she turned to her best friend 

“I think I do; I want to find the book to make sure. And do be quiet, they are rare and apparently dangerous. If anyone heard, you talking about it. I could be in a lot of danger” Calista whispered harshly

“Right sorry” René blushed 

“Can I go with her father?” René asked Lucius 

“Do you think you could behave yourself” Lucius asked 

“Yes father” René nodded 

“Then yes but do listen to Bella and Cissy” Lucius replied. Even after the divorce the two remained friends, really good friends in fact. Yes, they shared a son Draco, and he got along great with his younger sister. When Draco found out about the divorce at first, he was upset but when he realised, they were happier separate and with their new lovers then together and lonely did he realise that he was actually okay with it. But it was a surprise when it came out whom he has fallen head over hell’s for, and no one had expected it but when he brought Neville Longbottom home it caught everyone off guard, but they welcomed him with open arms and with both of them working at Hogwarts. They got to see his family every day. 

The walk to Knockturn Alley was quiet, Calista not trusting to say anything about the soul bond because of the two women they were with. They entered the bookstore, and the man behind the counter gasped as he saw Calista forgetting that everyone hasn’t seen her as The Dark Lord's daughter, yet she walked up to him. 

“Do you have the book about soul bonds” Calista asked in the same tone of voice and power her father used when he wanted something the man nodded and ran to collect it 

“Woah. You just sounded so much like your father” René whispered 

“I would hope so” Calista commented, eyeing the girl, who gulped and shrunk away. Calista really didn’t know how much power so possessed when out in public. She was very intimidating, given who her fathers were, it came to no surprise. He returned with the book paid for it and left, when they met with their parents René told them about the exchange that just happened 

“You should have seen her father! She looked and sounded exactly like the dark lord” René whispered excitedly 

“Well some of us know how to take it upon themselves to use their parents to their advantage” Calista said pursing her lips Renè looked away, 

“Father wasn’t a nice person at first. He never wanted a child. Can you imagine it, The Dark Lord as a father, how… humiliating, how abominable?” Calista laughed darkly causing the adults to flinch, 

“He wanted nothing to do with me, so dad raised me on his own for a while he was hurt and started to avoid father who then got mad and started cursing everyone. I got older, and he hated me. I took dad away from him. He despised me, wanted nothing to do with me. He… he even would punish me” Calista added with a shudder 

“It wasn’t until he stumbled upon me and dad curled up on night in one of the spare bed, dad and I co-slept he refused to leave me alone and refused to sleep in the same bed as father, but that one faithful night for some reason he burst in and just stopped and stared, and apparently that’s when he started to love me, he then tried to spend as much time with me to get to know me, I was five so that was a very long five years for dad to be without his lover. But he chose me. Once father came around, he actually become a really good father, taught me everything I needed to know moulded me into the ‘perfect’ daughter so that when he wanted to step down, I could take over” Calista ended 

“Wow.” Renè whispered blinking it made sense, even when she was Karma there was something about her personality that screamed “Dark Lady” and now it made sense. 

“Yes” Calista replied stiffly. She never told anyone about her life early on, not that she remembered it, she only knew of it because when her father was teaching legitimus and occlumency. Then they set her down and told her the truth, 

“Did you at least get the book you wanted?” Harry asked changing the sudden heavy weight that sat on everyone shoulders 

“Yes, I did I will have a look once we have gotten home” Calista replied showing them the book. They had a quick lunch together at The Leaky Cauldron and went their separate way. Promising to catch up soon, 

As soon as Calista was home, she excused herself to her bedroom and started to read. 

**_Soul Bonds_ **

_The soul bond is one of the rarest magical bonds in known existence. Those who experience a soul bond feel drawn to one another no matter what circumstances surround them._

_The bonded pair are able to feel comfort, contentment and happiness in each other's presence unrivalled by anything else. The pair is able to trust one another completely due to their level of devotion to one another. It is likely that the two members will also fall in love at the deepest level. The two members are unable to kill one another, and if one member of the bonded pair dies, the other member will be left feeling anguished and desolate._

_Those who experience an uncompleted soul bond are said to feel a deep seated need to be with one another, both mentally and physically. Their magic is said to reach out, urging the two or more members to connect. Their magic will continue to urge the two or more parties to connect until they come together intimately, thus completing the bond. However, it may take multiple intimate encounters for the bond to become complete._

_If the members attempt to ignore the bond. They will be left feeling incomplete and irritable. The irritation will continue to grow over time until the both or more members recognize the bond._

_Completed bonds can have a diverse range of side effects. The possibilities include: Emotional empathy, shared physical experiences (such as pain or pleasure), mental connections, increased power levels (When near one another), and shared magical abilities._

That explained what was going on between Calista and the Black sisters, talking about them they knocked softly on the door and entered 

“Calista is there something you need to tell us?” Bellatrix asked, Calista looked up and handed them the book, they both read the passage and gasped, 

“That…” Narcissa said shocked 

“Sounds like us three, I know” Calista said looking up at them 

“So, what does this mean?” Narcissa asked sitting down 

“What do you want it to mean?” Calista asked they read the passage the longer they take to complete the bond the more agitated they will be, 

“I- this is a lot to take in” Narcissa replied 

“Oh, so you were okay to fucking dry humping me and sucking my face but having soul bond it a lot to take in glad I was just going to be used by you and tossed aside, just go” Calista snapped not sure where that came from 

“That’s not what I meant!” Narcissa said panicked eyes wide 

“Just go, I want to be alone” Calista huffed 

“Calista” Bellatrix tried 

“What!” Calista snapped 

“We weren’t going to use you, and then throw you away, we… the way we feel about you it’s just god the things we want to do to you” Bellatrix groaned closing her eyes 

“You have no idea the images that run through our head of you between us begging and screaming our names” Bellatrix added causing the younger girl to blush 

“She is right, I worded it wrong I’m sorry,” Narcissa replied. Calista sighed and ran a hand through her hair. 

“I’m in the same boat” Calista replied with a blush, Bellatrix smirked 

“You’ll have to share” Bellatrix purred as she stalked her way to her soon to be lover. 

“I-I-I” Calista stuttered and froze where she stood Narcissa came up behind her and started kissing her neck causing a gasp to escape. Bellatrix pulled her into a heated kiss all while Narcissa assaulted her neck, when they pulled back for a breather Narcissa ran her hands under the front of the girl’s shirt scraping her skin causing her to arch. 

“You can make as much noise as you want” Bella purred, which Calista just moaned in response the shirt and bra came off in one swoop and the sudden coldness made her nipples hard. 

“Oh fuck” Calista moaned as she lends back on Narcissa while Bellatrix went straight for the nipples 

“Hmm” Narcissa hummed as she pulled the black haired girl into a kiss all the while she was still moaning and thrusting her hips 

“More” Calista panted, 

“You want more?” Bellatrix moaned around the nipples and bit down

“Yes” Calista hissed in delight 

“As you wish Princess” Bellatrix purred she picked her up and Calista instantly wrapped her legs around the brunette haired waisted the assault on her nipples never stopped, Bellatrix threw her on the bed and climbed on ripping her skirt and underwear off causing the girl to squeak 

“You my love are dripping” Narcissa husked as she climbed on the bed beside Bellatrix 

“Then so something about it” Calista bit back, Bellatrix ran a finger through the wet folds 

“Oh, fuck yes” Calista nearly screamed every nerve was on edge and screaming and begging to be released

“Why do I have a feeling this is going one intense orgasm for you” Bella teased

“Just fuck me already” Calista panted 

“So impatient” Narcissa tuttered as she too ran a finger through the girl’s folds causing her to moan next thing Calista felt was a tongue against her clit and she gasped and bucked. 

“Oh fuck” Calista screamed as she grabbed whoever’s head it was between her legs… it was Narcissa’s 

“Oh, fuck me” Calista panted 

“I am” Narcissa replied stopping briefly 

“Don’t stop!” Calista cried out, while Narcissa went back to work, she could feel the blonde moan against her clit and looked down and saw Bellatrix eating out Narcissa out who’s arse was in the air 

“Dear fucking god” Calista moaned throwing her head back as she started grinding her centre against Narcissa’s face. Calista was so close, and the sisters knew it. 

“Of fuck please don’t stop” Calista panted the fire in her stomach grew and suddenly burst. A scream tore through her throat as she started to buck hard. Narcissa had to hold down the younger girls’ hips while she to hit her own orgasm Bellatrix following quickly as she was touching herself, they all sighed in content and just laid there trying to catch their breath 

“Wow” Calista panted Narcissa chuckled 

“That was the best orgasm I ever had” Calista added 

“As it should be” Bellatrix commented 

“I hope you know we aren’t finished yet” Bellatrix smirked as she crawled up to the girl licking her lips.

“I still have to have a taste yet” Bellatrix added, and taste she did. 

**Same disclaimer as chapter 1**

Calista woke surprisingly early and no hangover, she knew her father was expecting her to have one so she couldn’t help but feel a little smug… thinking about her father she couldn’t help but frown and curl up into a ball. She misses her father and her dad, she misses the pranks they would play on each other, the teasing, her climbing into their bed and just cuddling. She misses those voices, yes even though her “father and dad” are in this universe it’s not them. They will never be. Then before she was in tears they just kept falling down her face, quiet sobs wracked her body as she cried quietly so no one would hear her. She is a Slytherin-Prince and they don’t cry; an hour has passed, and she thought she better get out of bed, wiping her face and having a quick shower she decided something simple today. She threw her into a messy bun on top of her head and picked out a dark grey set of short sports pants and a grey jumper, and a pair of pride vans. She didn’t even bother with make-up, she walked downstairs and saw her new fathers and the Blacks sisters sitting at the table having their morning coffee, 

“Good Morning” Marvolo smiled 

“Nothing good about it” Calista muttered as she sat down, when she did her usual black coffee appeared before her 

“Hungover, are we?” Marvolo asked with a slight delight in his voice, he didn’t want to seem sadistic, but it would teach her for drinking too much for no reason.

“No, I took a hangover potion before bed, I’m not stupid I keep them in my bedside table” Calista huffed, she wasn’t in the mood today. She just wanted to go back to bed and curl up and cry, god she was so pathetic, the Black sisters eyed her wondering if she was upset about last night and Calista could feel it 

“I’m not if that’s what you are wondering” Calista said looking at them with a slightly annoyed look, they blushed and looked away Marvolo looked at them with interest 

“Not… What?” He asked curiously it in fact wasn’t his business, but he couldn’t help but ask.

“Nothing” Calista snapped, Marvolo looked shocked and frowned. Calista hardly ever snapped at them even before when she was Karma, something must be really wrong for her to snap at him no one ever snapped at The Dark Lord.

“Is everything okay?” Severus asked, now noticing her eyes, she looked like she had been crying not that he was going to say that out loud, he really didn’t want to piss her off and or embarrass her anymore then she already feels.

“I’m fine” Calista glared at the man. Pinky popped in before anyone else could talk, 

“What would everyone be having for breakfast?” The house elf asked 

“I’ll have toast with Avocado, with a poached egg, feta cheese topped with hollandaise sauce, with bacon and some sausage on the side please” ordered

“With an apple juice” Calista added, everyone made their own order and the elf popped away. 

“Are you sure you’re alright? I know we may not be your actual father’s, but you can come to us” Marvolo said it hurt him knowing that she was sad and hurting, for some reason he had an urge to take care of her, knowing that she belonged to another him. He wanted to hold her and tell her it was okay, but he doubted that’s what she wanted right now 

“I am fine” Calista hissed 

“Okay.” Marvolo replied simply dropping the conversation. Calista looked down at her food suddenly not hungry but if she didn’t eat then they would force questions out of her. She ate without really tasting the food and excused herself as soon as she finished, Marvolo let her go. Calista wandered into the backyard where she stumbled across a forest path a few years ago, since then it has been her favourite place to go for a hike and or just a simple walk to clear her head. At the end of the trial was a waterfall, the sound instantly soothing her, her whole body relaxed as she sunk down on the ground leaning against a tree. She closed her eyes and leant her head back letting the smells and sounds around her calm her, she didn’t know how long she spent there until she heard two sets of footsteps and two people sitting each side of her, she knew it was her ‘fathers’ she could sense their magic.

“Calista, we know you are upset and hurting please talk to us” Marvolo said quietly, as he rubbed the girls back, that’s all it took for her to break down. 

“I miss them so much” Calista sobbed she really wasn’t expecting to break down and cry in all honesty she didn’t **want** to be crying, she felt so weak that she was crying in front of them.

“I watched them die, and I know if I go back, I will die too, I wouldn’t have anyone there anyway. Dumbledore, The Order and The Ministry saw to that. He was expecting them to come at us, we didn’t know when, where, or how. So, the fact that he managed to get us while we were in the safety of our own home. I want to return but I don’t know what I would find, I don’t know how long it has been since I have been there I don’t know if time works differently” Calista replied quietly a few tears still falling down her face.

“I miss the way we would all prank each other, I miss the way father and dad teased each other to see who can make the other blush the most in one day. I miss the way we would just lay in bed and cuddle for hours. I miss the sound of their voices, I miss dad attempting to teach me portions and failing miserably because I’m horrible at it, I miss me and father duelling. I just miss their smell” Calista cried as the two held onto her. 

“I miss them so much” Calista cried so brokenly 

“I know, and you are allowed to, and we will never replace you fathers and we will never try to. But if you ever want us to be we can, we may not be them, but we care deeply for you, some part of us knows that you belong to us even if you are from a different universe, we care deeply about you even before we found out who you really are. We will never ask you to replace them as your fathers, but we would like to be yours if you let us, I know you have already taken to calling me and Marvolo father and dad and it brings us so much joy when you do. We love you Calista, and we hope that one day you can actually see us as your parents” Severus said quietly as he too was rubbing the young girls back. 

“I know you will never try to replace them; I have my memories back from being there but I also have the memories from being here and I can see the difference between the four of you, but you are similar also in some ways.” Calista sniffed 

“You take all the time you need okay?” Marvolo whispered, it really broke his heart seeing the young girl like this. 

“Come let’s go have our lunch,” Severus said after a while of just sitting there it was going to be a late lunch but neither cared. 

“Okay” Calista sniffled and stood up as they all walked back to the Manson together. Narcissa and Bellatrix meet them in the dining room for their late lunch which happened to be Shrimp fettuccine, with roasted bell pepper sauce. 

“May we steal Calista for a bit?” Bellatrix asked Marvolo nodded, Calista walked off the Narcissa and Bellatrix they went into their private quarters Calista quirked an eyebrow 

“My, my if I knew me being upset would lead me into your private quarters, I would have done it a while ago” Calista teased, 

“We wanted to make sure you were okay” Narcissa said Calista mood instantly changed from plateful to annoyed 

“I’m fine.” Calista said with a roll to her eyes, by the way everyone is acting it’s like they haven’t seen someone cry before.

“And we know that, and we know you said it wasn’t from last night” Narcissa started Calista rolled her eyes as she pushed the blonde onto the closet seat and grabbed Narcissa’s hair yanking her forward so their lips clashed together, Calista dominated the kiss until Narcissa caught on and made the younger girl surrender. Bellatrix’s breath hitched as she watched the scene in front of her, her undergarments getting soaked straight away, she couldn’t help but gulp, when the two pulled apart to breath Calista was looking smug 

“Does that look like I was upset from last night” Calista asked licking her lips just to taste Narcissa again, Calista wasn’t expecting herself to do that, she surprised herself in all honesty.

“No” Narcissa said breathless 

“Good” Calista smirked she then looked over her shoulder at the eldest Black sister and smirked 

“You okay over there Bellatrix” Calista asked seductively 

“Yes, my dear” Bellatrix purred and licked her lips as she stalked towards the girl whose breath hitch instantly. Bellatrix lent over her lips close to the black haired girls, and Calista gulped, she leant forward ever so slightly but Bellatrix smirked and lent backwards 

“Uh-huh-ah” Bellatrix murmured 

“I don’t think so” she whispered, Calista whined a little wanting to kiss those dark red plump lips, 

“You have to ask nicely” Bella husked Calista gulped again and opened her mouth 

“Please” she rasped 

“Please what?” Bellatrix purred 

“Please… please,” Calista whispered and then a wicked idea came into her head and she smirked causing the older brunette to narrow her eyes, Calista looked up at her through her lashes slightly apart, eyes dark and dilated with lust. Her breath was sharp and harsh 

“Please Daddy” Calista begged ever so innocently. Both Narcissa and Bellatrix gasped, Narcissa grabbed hold of the young girls’ hips while Bellatrix lunges forward crashing their lips together instantly dominating her, eliciting a deep moan from the younger girl. She wasn’t expecting this reaction and she does not regret it. She will have to remember this, she felt Narcissa’s hips grinding into hers causing her to moan again. She ended more friction and she needed it now, she started grinding her hips to match Narcissa, they were practically dry humping while her and Bellatrix was still making out, the two pulled apart to take a breather but Calista and Narcissa continued to grind their hips causing both to close their eyes and moan. Calista bit her lip as her breath became sharper 

“Please” she begged and god both women nearly went through, but they were interrupted they all sprung apart, and tried to calm down their racing hearts before they called enter. Marvolo and Severus entered the room with grace and Calista had to stop the blush from spreading on her cheeks while nearly being caught at their activities she didn’t know why but she was so drawn to the two sisters and she knew the both felt the same about her. If she was to go by what they were just doing. 

“I was wondering if Calista was up for a duel?” Marvolo asked, the latter eyes lit up in excitement ready to show of her proper skills and tricks she knew there would be spells they wouldn’t know of that she invented and hasn’t used yet 

“Yes” Calista said standing up, they walked outside, and Calista pulled of her hoodie leaving her in a dark grey sports bra to match her pants, she noticed the Black sisters react as they saw her flex and saw her abs and muscle no one, she couldn’t help but smirk. They did their stance and started firing Calista had so much grace to her as she dodged and threw spells towards her other father. Who barley dogged some and got his shield up on time. She was very quick on her feet and firing off spells and she isn’t even panting yet or broken a sweat, the dance continues until Calista fired a non-verbal spell towards him and his eyes went wide as he was thrown across the yard his breathing leaving him as he hit the ground hard. Severus eyes went wide and Calista smiled 

“Don’t worry it only last a few minutes” Calista said and true to her word Marvolo stood up like he wasn’t just knocked to the ground 

“What was that?” Marvolo asked as he came to join the group, 

“A spell I invented in my universe. Glad it still works in this one” Calista shrugged as she twirled her wand pursing her lips

“You’re not going to tell me what it is are you?” Marvolo asked Calista shook her head in amusement 

“I do need to keep some secrets; I never told my other father either if that makes you feel better” Calista smirked 

“For some reason it does” Marvolo nodded as he rubbed his chest, whatever that spell was it left his chest aching 

“The aching will go away soon” Calista nodded, Marvolo just nodded 

“My turn” Severus said 

“You want to duel me even though you just witnessed me throw The Dark Lord on the other side of the yard?” Calista asked with a quirked eyebrow 

“No, I want to see how ‘horrible’ you really are at potions, you were doing very well at school” Severus replied. Calista was actually excited to go into her last year of Hogwarts, she was going to miss it but she knew she could always visit during the school days since her father was Headmaster, her dad was Deputy and still Head of Slytherin and the potions master, and if things continued to go how they are with the Black Sisters then she would have them to see at Hogwarts. Thinking about the Black sisters she again couldn’t help to wander why she is so drawn to them she will have to have a look in the Library later, 

“Okay fine, but I am warning you I did blow up dad’s lab on more than one occasion, and it was the easiest potion to make, I was apparently worse than both Neville Longbottom and Seamus Finnegan put together,” Calista shrugged, 

“I’m willing to risk it,” Severus said as he started walking to his labs Calista ran to catch up with him. True to her word she blew up the lab and shook the whole house. They waved their hands and coughed to get rid of the smoke 

“I warned you” Calista commented once Severus had his lab back to normal. 

“How is it that you are my child and horrible at potions” Severus sighed 

“Dad said the same thing, in the exact same tone” Calista laughed, a watery laugh. Severus put his hand on her shoulder, and Calista lent into him briefly. When they heard the door, open Calista pulled away from him. 

“The whole Manson shook, is everyone okay?” Marvolo asked with slight worry in his tone not that he would admit that out loud of course.

“Yes, we are fine, Calista wasn't downplaying how bad she really is” Severus replied Calista smiled weakly 

“If you didn’t look like your father, I honestly wouldn’t think you were his” Marvolo said shaking his head. Again, Calista was thrown into an old memory 

“Father said the same thing,” Calista said with a sigh, she guessed they were similar in more ways than she thought. It just made her heartache even more, 

“I can only guess it was Severus who carried?” Marvolo asked. Calista nodded 

“He… he was… I was…” Calista stuttered over her words as tears slipped down her fast 

“Dad was expecting I was going to get a baby brother or sister, he was going to tell father that night but…” Calista shuffled 

“He never got the chance” Marvolo sighed Severus stiffened, he was pregnant well not him exactly but the other him and both him and their unborn child died, both Marvolo and Calista saw how it was affecting Severus 

“I’m sorry” Calista whispered reaching out to Severus

“For what?” Severus frowned 

“I guess it’s hard to hear about your other selves and not be able to feel something from it” Calista said quietly. 

“Yes and no, we love hearing about our other selves it just hurts us that you’re so sad” Marvolo replied, 

“I know” Calista sighed. 

“May I go to the library, there something I need to check out?” Calista said suddenly changing the subject 

“Of course, anything I can help with?” Marvolo asked 

“Know anything about soul bonds?” Calista asked Marvolo and Severus blinked 

“Do you have a soul bond with someone?” Severus replied shocked 

“I think so I’m not one hundred percent sure I just want to read up on it before I jump to conclusions” Calista said 

“You aren’t going to tell us who, are you? Severus asked. Marvolo had an inkling but he wasn’t sure and didn’t want to jump to conclusions. 

“Not until I have answers” Calista commented.

“It’s not René?” Severus asked he didn’t mind the girl in all honesty, but she really hoped it wasn’t her. She was. Malfoy and a Potter she couldn’t be anymore arrogant if she tried, much like her older brother.

“No… we just use each other if we have an itch to scratch when we can’t itch it ourselves” Calista shrugged 

“That was too much information” Severus muttered causing Calista to laugh 

“You asked,” Calista teased as she walked out of the room but not before catching the brief kiss between the two men. When did that happen, she wondered, have they always been secretly dating? Or was it something new because they found out about her. By the looks of how cosy they are with each other they have been together for a while.

Calista made her way to the Slytherin library hoping to find the book, she remembers reading it somewhere she just can’t remember what book. She spent the rest of the afternoon and most of the night, trying to find it and no such luck. She spent the next few days looking, meanwhile her Hogwarts letter turned up and she took a break so they could meet with the Potter-Malfoy’s. It has been a few weeks since she has seen her best friend and that’s **only** because she had been grounded, she saw Harry and or Lucius on the occasion coming to talk to her father but never René. 

“Having fun being grounded?” Calista laughed when she met up with her best friend 

“No. It’s so boring” René complained 

“Have you learnt your lesson?” Marvolo asked 

“Yes” René muttered as she looked over at Narcissa and Bellatrix 

“I’m sorry for being rude and asking inappropriate questions” René said 

“It’s fine just don’t do it again” Narcissa replied, 

“I won’t. I promise” René said, Narcissa just nodded her head in response. 

“So, anything you need to tell me” René whispered, Calista went bright pink. 

“Nothing to tell” Calista lied 

“Liar” René smirked 

“Father while you and dad get my school supplies can I go into Flourish and Blotts I can’t seem to find the book in our personal library” Calista asked 

“You won’t find it in there, try the shop in Knockturn alley Bellatrix and Narcissa will go with you” Marvolo replied 

“Book? On what?” Lucius asked 

“Soul bonds” Calista replied, she noticed the Black sisters react but not enough for the others to notice 

“You have a soul bond!” René shouted 

“Be quiet” Calista hissed looking around making sure no one heard, when she noticed no one did she turned to her best friend 

“I think I do; I want to find the book to make sure. And do be quiet, they are rare and apparently dangerous. If anyone heard, you talking about it. I could be in a lot of danger” Calista whispered harshly

“Right sorry” René blushed 

“Can I go with her father?” René asked Lucius 

“Do you think you could behave yourself” Lucius asked 

“Yes father” René nodded 

“Then yes but do listen to Bella and Cissy” Lucius replied. Even after the divorce the two remained friends, really good friends in fact. Yes, they shared a son Draco, and he got along great with his younger sister. When Draco found out about the divorce at first, he was upset but when he realised, they were happier separate and with their new lovers then together and lonely did he realise that he was actually okay with it. But it was a surprise when it came out whom he has fallen head over hell’s for, and no one had expected it but when he brought Neville Longbottom home it caught everyone off guard, but they welcomed him with open arms and with both of them working at Hogwarts. They got to see his family every day. 

The walk to Knockturn Alley was quiet, Calista not trusting to say anything about the soul bond because of the two women they were with. They entered the bookstore, and the man behind the counter gasped as he saw Calista forgetting that everyone hasn’t seen her as The Dark Lord's daughter, yet she walked up to him. 

“Do you have the book about soul bonds” Calista asked in the same tone of voice and power her father used when he wanted something the man nodded and ran to collect it 

“Woah. You just sounded so much like your father” René whispered 

“I would hope so” Calista commented, eyeing the girl, who gulped and shrunk away. Calista really didn’t know how much power so possessed when out in public. She was very intimidating, given who her fathers were, it came to no surprise. He returned with the book paid for it and left, when they met with their parents René told them about the exchange that just happened 

“You should have seen her father! She looked and sounded exactly like the dark lord” René whispered excitedly 

“Well some of us know how to take it upon themselves to use their parents to their advantage” Calista said pursing her lips Renè looked away, 

“Father wasn’t a nice person at first. He never wanted a child. Can you imagine it, The Dark Lord as a father, how… humiliating, how abominable?” Calista laughed darkly causing the adults to flinch, 

“He wanted nothing to do with me, so dad raised me on his own for a while he was hurt and started to avoid father who then got mad and started cursing everyone. I got older, and he hated me. I took dad away from him. He despised me, wanted nothing to do with me. He… he even would punish me” Calista added with a shudder 

“It wasn’t until he stumbled upon me and dad curled up on night in one of the spare bed, dad and I co-slept he refused to leave me alone and refused to sleep in the same bed as father, but that one faithful night for some reason he burst in and just stopped and stared, and apparently that’s when he started to love me, he then tried to spend as much time with me to get to know me, I was five so that was a very long five years for dad to be without his lover. But he chose me. Once father came around, he actually become a really good father, taught me everything I needed to know moulded me into the ‘perfect’ daughter so that when he wanted to step down, I could take over” Calista ended 

“Wow.” Renè whispered blinking it made sense, even when she was Karma there was something about her personality that screamed “Dark Lady” and now it made sense. 

“Yes” Calista replied stiffly. She never told anyone about her life early on, not that she remembered it, she only knew of it because when her father was teaching legitimus and occlumency. Then they set her down and told her the truth, 

“Did you at least get the book you wanted?” Harry asked changing the sudden heavy weight that sat on everyone shoulders 

“Yes, I did I will have a look once we have gotten home” Calista replied showing them the book. They had a quick lunch together at The Leaky Cauldron and went their separate way. Promising to catch up soon, 

As soon as Calista was home, she excused herself to her bedroom and started to read. 

**_Soul Bonds_ **

_The soul bond is one of the rarest magical bonds in known existence. Those who experience a soul bond feel drawn to one another no matter what circumstances surround them._

_The bonded pair are able to feel comfort, contentment and happiness in each other's presence unrivalled by anything else. The pair is able to trust one another completely due to their level of devotion to one another. It is likely that the two members will also fall in love at the deepest level. The two members are unable to kill one another, and if one member of the bonded pair dies, the other member will be left feeling anguished and desolate._

_Those who experience an uncompleted soul bond are said to feel a deep seated need to be with one another, both mentally and physically. Their magic is said to reach out, urging the two or more members to connect. Their magic will continue to urge the two or more parties to connect until they come together intimately, thus completing the bond. However, it may take multiple intimate encounters for the bond to become complete._

_If the members attempt to ignore the bond. They will be left feeling incomplete and irritable. The irritation will continue to grow over time until the both or more members recognize the bond._

_Completed bonds can have a diverse range of side effects. The possibilities include: Emotional empathy, shared physical experiences (such as pain or pleasure), mental connections, increased power levels (When near one another), and shared magical abilities._

That explained what was going on between Calista and the Black sisters, talking about them they knocked softly on the door and entered 

“Calista is there something you need to tell us?” Bellatrix asked, Calista looked up and handed them the book, they both read the passage and gasped, 

“That…” Narcissa said shocked 

“Sounds like us three, I know” Calista said looking up at them 

“So, what does this mean?” Narcissa asked sitting down 

“What do you want it to mean?” Calista asked they read the passage the longer they take to complete the bond the more agitated they will be, 

“I- this is a lot to take in” Narcissa replied 

“Oh, so you were okay to fucking dry humping me and sucking my face but having soul bond it a lot to take in glad I was just going to be used by you and tossed aside, just go” Calista snapped not sure where that came from 

“That’s not what I meant!” Narcissa said panicked eyes wide 

“Just go, I want to be alone” Calista huffed 

“Calista” Bellatrix tried 

“What!” Calista snapped 

“We weren’t going to use you, and then throw you away, we… the way we feel about you it’s just god the things we want to do to you” Bellatrix groaned closing her eyes 

“You have no idea the images that run through our head of you between us begging and screaming our names” Bellatrix added causing the younger girl to blush 

“She is right, I worded it wrong I’m sorry,” Narcissa replied. Calista sighed and ran a hand through her hair. 

“I’m in the same boat” Calista replied with a blush, Bellatrix smirked 

“You’ll have to share” Bellatrix purred as she stalked her way to her soon to be lover. 

“I-I-I” Calista stuttered and froze where she stood Narcissa came up behind her and started kissing her neck causing a gasp to escape. Bellatrix pulled her into a heated kiss all while Narcissa assaulted her neck, when they pulled back for a breather Narcissa ran her hands under the front of the girl’s shirt scraping her skin causing her to arch. 

“You can make as much noise as you want” Bella purred, which Calista just moaned in response the shirt and bra came off in one swoop and the sudden coldness made her nipples hard. 

“Oh fuck” Calista moaned as she lends back on Narcissa while Bellatrix went straight for the nipples 

“Hmm” Narcissa hummed as she pulled the black haired girl into a kiss all the while she was still moaning and thrusting her hips 

“More” Calista panted, 

“You want more?” Bellatrix moaned around the nipples and bit down

“Yes” Calista hissed in delight 

“As you wish Princess” Bellatrix purred she picked her up and Calista instantly wrapped her legs around the brunette haired waisted the assault on her nipples never stopped, Bellatrix threw her on the bed and climbed on ripping her skirt and underwear off causing the girl to squeak 

“You my love are dripping” Narcissa husked as she climbed on the bed beside Bellatrix 

“Then so something about it” Calista bit back, Bellatrix ran a finger through the wet folds 

“Oh, fuck yes” Calista nearly screamed every nerve was on edge and screaming and begging to be released

“Why do I have a feeling this is going one intense orgasm for you” Bella teased

“Just fuck me already” Calista panted 

“So impatient” Narcissa tuttered as she too ran a finger through the girl’s folds causing her to moan next thing Calista felt was a tongue against her clit and she gasped and bucked. 

“Oh fuck” Calista screamed as she grabbed whoever’s head it was between her legs… it was Narcissa’s 

“Oh, fuck me” Calista panted 

“I am” Narcissa replied stopping briefly 

“Don’t stop!” Calista cried out, while Narcissa went back to work, she could feel the blonde moan against her clit and looked down and saw Bellatrix eating out Narcissa out who’s arse was in the air 

“Dear fucking god” Calista moaned throwing her head back as she started grinding her centre against Narcissa’s face. Calista was so close, and the sisters knew it. 

“Of fuck please don’t stop” Calista panted the fire in her stomach grew and suddenly burst. A scream tore through her throat as she started to buck hard. Narcissa had to hold down the younger girls’ hips while she to hit her own orgasm Bellatrix following quickly as she was touching herself, they all sighed in content and just laid there trying to catch their breath 

“Wow” Calista panted Narcissa chuckled 

“That was the best orgasm I ever had” Calista added 

“As it should be” Bellatrix commented 

“I hope you know we aren’t finished yet” Bellatrix smirked as she crawled up to the girl licking her lips.

“I still have to have a taste yet” Bellatrix added, and taste she did. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Same disclaimer as chapter 1**

They should have been prepared for this, but honestly, they weren't. It's been too quiet and

not a good quiet The Order has been silent since Voldemort won and had taken over Hogwarts and surprisingly some of the teachers who were on the light side in her universe weren’t on in this one. Minerva McGonagall being one of them as well as Rolanda Hooch both having joined the dark after they both lost their loved and child/ren thanks to the old fool Dumbledore. He was simpler to take down in this universe apparently didn’t take all that much, with so much help from the inside of Hogwarts. But with him dead as a doorknob many of the other light side families were furious and wanted nothing more than to kill and or harm the dark side. But it didn’t happen well not right away, Severus, Marvolo, Calista, Renè, Lucius, the Black sisters and Harry were enjoying a nice day out. Calista and the sisters get to know each other more on a personal level, their soul bond becoming stronger with each passing day, and her fathers aren’t even aware of it, well that she knew of anyway. With school not too far away, the adults wanted to spend as much fun free time with their children/ lovers without the stress of schoolwork getting in the way. 

“Dad!” Calista screamed grabbing out her wand but it was too late she was hit his arm coming right off, Calista froze wand in hand staring wide eyed and mouth open at her dad no… please god no, she only just got her memories back they promised to love her like their own, she couldn’t lose them already. She didn’t realise what was going on around her spells flying everywhere and she was stuck frozen. Thrown backwards into a memory, a memory she didn’t ever want to remember 

**_“Marvolo, Calista are you okay?” Severus said panting as he ran into the room putting wards after wards upholding that will hold them back a little. Death Eaters and their children are dying left right and centre, and they couldn’t do anything about it. They fought and they fought hard, but they knew they wouldn’t last much longer_ **

**_“Severus it’s time” Marvolo said briefly looking at his daughter_ **

**_“Father?” Calista said wearily_ **

**_“If you ever find me where you are going, stay with me, and when the time comes get me to help you remove these” Marvolo said as he muttered spell after spell, Calista became confused a portal opened up behind her_ **

**_“Dad, father?” Calista said quietly_ **

**_“Go now!” Marvolo yelled as the door came crashing down, they fought them off but with not much luck, Severus went down first_ **

**_“DAD!” Calista screamed_ **

**_“Calista go!!” Marvolo screamed as he turned to push his daughter to the portal_ **

**_“We love you” Marvolo said and Calista knew he was telling the truth_ **

**_“BEHIND YOU!!!” Calista screamed but it was too late just before the portal closed up, she saw the green light hit her father as his body crumbled to the floor and a scream tore through her throat as she was going deeper and deeper into the portal. When she woke, she was eleven years old not remembering her other life, she was at Hogwarts (again) and she looked to the side and noticed she was in the Slytherin common room. Something about this feels all too familiar but she came up blank, she climbed out of bed only for her to start her first day of school… (again)._ **

When she finally came to, she wasn’t at the restaurant she was in the Slytherin Manson she was in her bed… did… Did she pass out? Did she get hit? She wasn’t sure, she climbed out of bed and walked down the hallway hoping to stumble across somebody, someone, anyone to give her an answer. The last thing she remembered was The Order attacking them and her dad losing an arm, she then ran to her parents’ private chambers well she assumed they were sleeping together whether they were is different question. It was empty, she tried her father’s private office. Next it too came up empty. So, where the Black sisters’ rooms, was she back in her universe? Did everyone die? If they died how did she end up here? Calista was confused and terrified not knowing which universe she was in, she finally heard voices and crept in looking behind the door frame, everyone was sitting there eating as nothing happened, everyone was there, so she must be in the new universe, since her old one Narcissa and Lucius remained together, and Harry was on the light side 

“Oh, good you are awake” Marvolo said as he stood, Calista froze and stepped away from the door, Marvolo looked puzzled, 

“Calista?” Marvolo questioned 

“H-how did I get here. There was a fight, dad… he… he lost his arm” Calista said no entering the room, 

“I did, but it only takes a simple spell to reattach it” Severus said _of course she knew that_ she just didn’t think of it at the time, 

“You had a PTSD attack” Marvolo replied. 

“You froze terror in your eyes when you saw Severus get hit, we tried calling your name to get your attention to fight, you were hit with pretty bad with a stunner, when we won the fight we brought you back here gave you the reverse spell but you didn’t wake straight away so we called a healer, your mind. It went into panic mode and shut down completely we had to wait for your mind to be ready to join us again” Marvolo said, Calista blinked at him and she wasn’t at all surprised she got hit. She was just standing there it’s not like they could have helped her they had other things to worry about, a frown slipped on Calista’s lips 

“Do you remember what it was about?” Severus asked Calista blinked at him

“Your PTSD attack” Severus added 

“It… I don’t want to talk about it” Calista muttered yes they knew their other selves died but it’s not like she needed to replay it to herself for a third time since getting her memory’s back. 

“How long was I out?” Calista asked finally stepping into the room still keeping distance between herself and everyone she was on edge, she didn’t want to be around other people but she had to make sure her dad was okay, and he is… now she should leave and get out while she still can, make a run for it. Maybe she should try and find a way back, yes, she doesn’t have her father’s but then she wouldn’t have to worry about losing them twice it was too much of a close call. She couldn’t she had to get away from them now before it becomes too late. She then felt Narcissa and Bellatrix comforting her through their shared bond, momentarily forgetting she had it, it startled her at first but then she relaxed, she couldn’t leave not now she had them. It could very much destroy them not only physically and mentally but magically too. It was too much for her to handle right now. God why can’t school just hurry up and start. It might be her last year, but it will keep her busy and distracted enough to stop herself from wanting to run. 

“Three days” this time it was Renè who answered as watching her best friend carefully wondering what was going through her head. She looked like she wanted to run, she has never seen her look like this, whatever happened must have spooked her beyond what she has had life thrown at her. Calista just nodded as she slowly inched closer to the table, she sat down but far enough from everyone she felt safe and comfortable. She knew her father wouldn’t tolerate her not eating with them, Pinky brought her coffee and a bowl of fresh fruit and some yogurt for her to eat not wanting her to eat anything too heavy. Calista started eating making no eye contact and no further questions. The rest started eating again every now and then glancing at her with worried eyes. Only a week till she gets to go to Hogwarts and gets thrown into school work, as much as she misses staying home she will kiss Hogwarts, she was just about to complete her last year in her own universe when everything went downhill it was just before Yule when it all happened, she wasn’t looking forward to being ‘awake’ and having Yule this year it will just be a reminder of what she lost. Severus and Marvolo have been trying to hard these past few months in making her feel welcomed and treating her as their own, but she isn’t… not really and if wasn’t for Bellatrix and Narcissa she would leave, 

**“Please don't,” Narcissa said through the bond. Calista didn’t flinch or anything to give it away**

**“I have no place to go” came the reply**

**“Calista. Talk to us, if not us your father’s” Bellatrix urged, Calista honestly missed the bat shit crazy Bellatrix, while she didn’t mind not so crazy Bellatrix the things her and her universe Bellatrix got up to would even put her father to shame at times. Which is why he hardly had them on missions together; it was just a bloodbath and a bad idea.**

**“Yes, we are different, we aren’t from your universe but, don’t let that take over. You are here with us in this universe for a reason, we get why you are upset, you miss everyone from that universe, and you are more than welcome to miss them. But don’t keep living in the past you will never be able to move forward if you do” Narcissa replied,** Calista sighed they were right and she knew that, yes having to re-watch her father die was heartbreaking it will always be heartbreaking but as Narcissa said, she has this Marvolo and Severus. They might not be **her** father’s, but they are trying whether they were together before they found out she was theirs is a different story one she doesn’t feel like asking but they are together now. Or so she assumed if the kiss she witnessed the other day meant anything. She looked up and observed everyone in front of her, each either conversing with someone or just simply eating, she just ate and watched taking everything in, everyone could feel her eyes in them but dared not to look or stop what they are doing, a frown etched its way in her face and she went back to eating they all wondering what was going on in her head only two people knew and once breakfast was over they were going to convince her to go speak to Severus and Marvolo she needed her fathers and even though they are the fathers she wants they are the only thing she has close to it. But she wonders for how long? Would it actually last or will they get pregnant and then throw her away since she isn’t technically theirs. She couldn’t help but wonder what the future would bring, but she knew one thing. It would have Bellatrix and Narcissa she will always have them on her side if both her fathers decide to throw her away. She could see the three of them living happily together either in a small cottage all three of them sitting on an L shape couch huddled together while drinking their drinks and the elder two rubbing her small swollen belly. Narcissa and Bellatrix tired hard to hide the grins that were spreading on their faces seeing what their young lover was thinking about. She wanted to have kids with them, she was thinking of them by themselves, starting a family and they wished to make it happen, and maybe it will. But if so when?


End file.
